Links to The Past
by Nukkus
Summary: The events of LOZ-ALTTP retold by myself. (Plagarism-free)
1. Chapter 1 - The Awakening

Well, this is the result of me OD'ing on LOZ, and having far too much time on my hands. I dedicate this fic to DarkMutatedBrock. Without her, I'd never have had the guts to publish this. R&R =D -Nukkus  
  
  
  
Chapter I: the Awakening  
  
  
  
The Hero's triumph on cataclysm's eve  
  
Wins three symbols of Virtue  
  
The Master Sword, then will he retrieve  
  
And keep the Knight's Line true  
  
  
  
The wind ran wild through the trees. The Rain crashed upon the land with an angry, violent fury. The lightining danced betweent the clouds as though it was possessed. The thunder roared like the guns of a battleship cought in Ares' fever pitch. It was a chill autum evening. The sort of night that would be the setting of a horror movie. Only this was real.  
  
'Help me' whispered a frantic voice. 'Please help me'  
  
A young boy lay in bed tossing and turning about like a ship with broken sails caught in a raging tempest.  
  
'Help me, please' continued the voice. It was the voice of a young girl, pleasent, albeit panicked. 'You must Help me'  
  
The boy roused slowly.  
  
'What an odd dream', he mused.  
  
He heard the furious storm all around him. He noticed the meager light of a lantern burning steadfastly out side his door. He shook his head in efforts to wake him self further. The boy arose and exited his room. He saw his uncle girding himself, as though he was going to battle.  
  
'Uncle', the boy said 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Return to bed.' He ordered  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
"I'm just going out, I'll be back by morning.'  
  
'It's too dangerous out side. Let me come.'  
  
'No, Link Get back to sleep now, We'll have a busy day tomorrow.'  
  
His uncle was a stout man. He was as tall as an oak and as broad as a river. His hands were rugged and calloused. His face was bearded and his brown eyes shone with the sagacity that had been passed down to him. He was an old soldier whose fighting days long since had passed.  
  
'Something is not right Uncle, I can feel it. Come, let us make it right'  
  
'You are very brave Link, But you are also very foolish. With a combonation of that, you won't be breathing much longer. Return to bed, and do not leave this house. I'll be back by dawn.'  
  
He sheathed the family sword, slung his shield behind his back, and took hold of the lantern. He took in a hearty braeth,and left. 'Do not leave the house'  
  
Those words resonated within his skull.  
  
'Do not leave the house', he said, but how could he not? Something about this night was wrong. It tugged at him and nagged at him. How could he return to bed. With each moment that passed, he grew restless.  
  
Link paced back and forth. He had this feeling of anticipation mixed with dread. The kind of feeling one would have before taking a test or giving a recital. The voice was so real. He could have sworn it. If he told his Uncle, he'd dismiss Link as being crazy. Of exactly how much time passed, I am uncertian.  
  
'Please help me!'  
  
He jumped as though a current was sent through his body. Never theless,There it was again. only louder.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'My name is Zelda. I am the King's daughter. I am being held captive  
  
in the castle. please. There is not much time. I need you now. Help me I beg of you.' her voice grew more and more frantic with each word she spoke.  
  
'Where should I go?'  
  
'I am being held prisoner in the castle. Please, for the love of Hyrule, Help me.' He could tell by her urgent tone, that she was nearly in tears.  
  
That was all the boy needed.  
  
He hastily pulled on a light green jerkin and a floppy cap, as well as an old pair of boots. The storm out side grew in rage. When he stepped out, he was blown back. It was As though the force of the wind and, slash of the rain, were directed exclusvily at him. The rain stung at his skin like angry hornets. The wind chilled him to his very core, and nearly knocked him back inside.  
  
As afore mentioned, Link was a young boy. As to his age, I am uncertian. He was slighty small for his age. He was of decent stature. Lean but not scrawny. His eyes were quick and eager. He was in need of a hair cut. He did look as though he was a little mangy. Signs of his passage were starting to show.  
  
His heart increased it's pulse. Inspite of the rain, he did feel a tinge of persperation. He shut the door and headed down the path. As he walked on, his pace quickened. before he knew it, Link was sprinting.  
  
It seemed, that the closer he drew to his destination, the more violent grew the tempest. Soon the palace came into view. He stopped breifly by and old tree to catch his breath. He looked back at the path going to his house. He then looked foreward to the palace. Link took another deep breath and continued. when he arrived at the front gate, Link found he could go no further.  
  
'Where do I go?'  
  
'Look for an old tree. There's a drain nearby which you can enter.'  
  
So he did. He arrived at the tree and found nothing by which he could enter. He looked around friutlessly. frustration started to set in, when he felt the ground benath his feet give way. With a loud thiud he hit the ground agin. It was a cold stoney floor. Water there rose about an inch high.  
  
'I'm in, where to now?'  
  
'Keep going.'  
  
He stood up and dusted himself off. A meager light flickered just a head. He walked to it. His eyes grew as wide as bowls.  
  
'Uncle!'  
  
He lay on the ground, battered, broken.  
  
With what little strength he had left in him, he sat up right. Link knealt besidew him and took him in his arms.  
  
'Link. I told you not to leave the house.'  
  
"We must get you help!'  
  
'No! no time now. hurry and get to Zelda.'  
  
'But you're-'  
  
'I'm fine. Besides, what is one man when an entire kingdom is in peril. Take my sword and shield, The longer you tarry the worse it will be now go!'  
  
'I do not understand'  
  
'I didnt want you to get involved with this, but I don't suppose that that matters now.'  
  
'What can I do, I'm just one person?'  
  
'It only takes one man to make a difference. Go! NOw! Hyrule is in your hands. Zelda is your responsibility....'  
  
the lantern he carried also was spent, letting the darkness blanket them. Only silence now. Link released him. He brought his hands up to his face and sank his head. He sat still in the silence, oblivious to the storm out side or the peril with in.  
  
'Please Link, I need you as well.'  
  
'...what is one man when an entire kingdom is in peril...'  
  
with a deep breath he pulled in his tears. He took the sword in hand and strapped the sheild upon his arm. His fists clasped fast upon the hilt. Likewise his jaw clave tightly.  
  
'Rest well uncle. I will avenge you.'  
  
He took the lantern in hand and once again it shone. It's light was as radiant as a beacon. he walked foreward. His heart increased its pace even greater.  
  
'I'm coming hold on'  
  
'thank you. now listen care fully, up ahead and to your right, you'll see an archway, I want you to go in it.' he continued on.  
  
'Alright I'm there, what now?'  
  
keep going foreward, you should see a stair case just ahead.'  
  
He entered the stair way and descended.  
  
'So, well...', He said, unsure of what to say, if anything at all.  
  
'I know what you're thinking, I'll explain everything as soon as I can'  
  
It was some consolation to him. He very well knew that he could not survive this night. A single young boy against an entire castle full of soldiers. Perhaps his uncle was correct about his courage out weighing his common sense. As though any of that matered now.  
  
"Halt!' the call nearly made Link jump out of his skin 'Who Goes there?!'  
  
the sentry stood before him, sword drawn, armour shining in the torch light.  
  
'I, I came to save Princess Zelda!'  
  
'Foolish child! you and your beloved princess will be together soon enough!'  
  
the Sentry lunged at Link. He was as swift as a fox and and easily evaded the clumsy attack. He swung, full bore at his aggressor. The shock from striking the solid armour nearly knocked him over. He cursed at him self for being so foolish. Link had handled a sword very few times in his young life. He recieved a large metal boot square in his chest. It had the impact of a freight train, and sent the aspiring hero crashing against the wall. Link raised his sheild just as the sentry swung for the kill. the resonance shook his bones loose. If he did not do something quickly his quest would be over before it had begun.  
  
He rolled and returned to his feet. He dodged a couple more strikes. His lungs craved more air and his sword felt as heavy as a mountain. He launched one of his own, but overswang. the gaurd side stepped, and rammed his metal clad fist into the small of Link's back. He ast on all fours gasping for air. Luckily he had enough prenence of mind to move. Still on hands and knees, he grabbed the base of a torch. He arose and pivoted, plunging the fire into the gaurds face. His adversary screamed in panic. Link swung, hitting the his thighs, and toppling him. He took a deep breath, and drove his sword into a joint in the armour.  
  
Link expelled an exasperated sigh.  
  
'I'm sorry Link'  
  
'So am I. I had no choice.'  
  
Her heart increased it's pace as he came closer. Her delivery was at hand. 'Where do I go now?'  
  
'Just keep going straight.'  
  
Link clung to the shadows so the gaurds could not find him.  
  
He came to a long spiral staircase which he descended. As soon as he finished the final step,'Link Look out!'  
  
He was taken surprise by both hearing Zelda's voice, and the gaurd, charging at him.  
  
He raised his shield, just as the sentry swung his mace. The force caused Link to drop his shield all together. Link swung, but was deflected. The gaurd, countered. Link raised his sword in defence. The chain of the mace wrapped around his sword. His adversary used this against him, by hefting Link against a wall, causing him to loose his sword. He fell to the ground, and noticed an earthen pot. He picked it up and slung it into the gaurd. Now dazed, Link grabed him, and drove him into the wall, head first. The gaurd responded by driving his elbow into LInk's stomache. He staggered back. He saw his sword over to the left, and dove for it. His oppressor stalked him like a bear. Link Held his sword before him, focusing. When his enemy pressed at him, he released. With an awesome stroke, the soldier was thrown back. Before he could get the chance, Link finished the job.  
  
Just now in his view was Zelda locked in a cell.  
  
'I Knew you'd come'  
  
He went up to her cell and looked at her, which he could have done all day. Her eyes glowed with relief they said nothing at first. 'Where's the key?' He finally managed to say.  
  
'He has it', refferring to the gaurd  
  
Link retrieved it and opened the cell. She shone a celestial smile upon him.  
  
'Should I bow or something?'  
  
She chuclkled at his query. 'No, let's just get out of here.'  
  
'Where to.'  
  
'We need to go to the throne room, there we can escape to the Sanctuary. Link I know that you are confused, I'll explain everything after we escape. We must hurry before the wizzard finds us. The troops are under his control.'  
  
'I sorta figured that out already.'  
  
"oh and Link, Thank you.' she gave hm a sweet little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Now Zelda was probally about Link's age. She was young, kind hearted, pure in spirit. She had eyes as blue as the waters off a tropical iland, and they were bright like sapphires. They were still a little moist, but now they held relief and even a tinge of happiness. Her hair was golden like a dafodil, and shone the High Noon sun. She had a visage as fair and as plesant as a lilac. Her complection was as well fair, like a magnolia. Zelda possesed an angelic frame which was as lovely as an orchid and had begun, quite nicely, to blossom. Many had admired her for her grace, knowledge and spirit, as well as for her beauty and charm. She was resolute, and strong. If her heart was was racing before Link came, now, it was in orbit.  
  
When, he took her hand, he felt a warmth, that overpowered the chill that the storm had gave him. It was electrifying, and captivating. 'well', she said, 'let's be off. will still have a very dangerous ways to go. Are you ready?'  
  
He thought briefly. 'Well, I don't actually think that it matters if I'm ready or not. OH well, I'll get you to saftey.' he managed to crack a smile in spite of himself, which she found comforting, and returned it.  
  
Up the stairs they went.  
  
'Where to now?'  
  
'Just down this passageway'  
  
They walked in the shadows along the walls. The coridors were spacious. They moved like foxes sneaking around a farm. For the most part the castle was as empty as a ghost town. She guided him on where to turn. They said little for fear of getting caught. Link stopped, hereing the footfalls of armoured feet. He peered around the corner and saw three soldiers. He paused and took a stout and hearty breath. She looked at him and sent up a prayer.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Advent

Chapter II: The Advent  
  
In spite of their impending danger, Link couldn't help but notice the heat of her breath brushing aginst the skin of his neck and ear. It gave him and invigourating sensation. He would let no harm beset her.  
  
Zelda's hand was enveloped by Link's. She could feel his pulce pounding. It raced just as fast as hers. She soon noticed that both their pulses fell into the same rythym. She felt through him that She'd be safe. He felt his fears evaporate through her.  
  
He weighed all of his options. Link knew that something had to be done and fast. One set of footfalls became louder. They clung to the shadows on the wall, holding their breathes, moving nothing. when he was out of view, they turned the corner.  
  
One was directly in front them, with his back turned. Link slammed the pommel of his sword into the back of his neck, knocking him cold. When the other turned around, he was greeted by the flat of Link's sword crachiing into his temple.  
  
They continued their plight. 'How much further?" Link asked.  
  
'Not much, up the stairs and around the bend.'  
  
They hastened, but remaining careful as not to reveal their escape. they ascended the stairs and turned the bend, only to find an entire garrison of gaurds lie between them, and the Throne room. The sweat on his brow grew thicker.  
  
'Is there any other way to get to the throne room?'  
  
'no.'  
  
He paused.  
  
'Do these guys leave?'  
  
'No'  
  
He counted 8 soldiers. The hall was as wide as a gymnasium. There were 2 torches at the head of the room. Link saw them and got an idea.  
  
'Do you see those torches?' he asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Alright, let's knock them out.'  
  
'I was just about to say that.'  
  
He cracked a smile. 'I'll go for that far torch, you get the one nearby. We'll but them out and head for that door.'  
  
'sounds good.'  
  
The each took a deep breath, let go of the other's hand, and split off. when they reached the torches, they looked at each other. As soon as Link fell his torch, Zelda did as well. Darkness fell over like a blanket, and they both headed for the door. Zelda ran along side the wall. when she hit the corner, he turned in. There Link met her, who had run up the middle. They went into teh door cautiously so as to not make any noise. She saw teh sweat upon his brow, and wiped it off. 'Thank you. now what?'  
  
'Beneath the throne, there is a door. we can take it through the sewars and into the Sanctuary.'  
  
'alright, we've done pretty well so far.'  
  
They walked up to the Throne. Link stopped to regaurd it breifly.  
  
'Wish I could have been here under different circumstances.'  
  
'So do I'  
  
They went into the trap door. Link found a small lamp by which he could light his lantern. It was cool down there. They heard the telltale skittering of rats and lizards and bats and what not. The water rose up to their shins. The storm was outside was being amplified in the sewer.  
  
'Now where'  
  
'Just keep going foreward. we're not quite out of the woods yet.'  
  
'I'll get you to saftey'  
  
'I know you will.'  
  
AS they walked, they they found tehmselves talking.  
  
'What's the deal with those soldiers? I mean, I'm sure they'd try to stop anyone who's kidnaping the princess.'  
  
'Agahanim has them under his spell.'  
  
'Agahanim? I thought he was a good'  
  
'Well all those calamities that he stopped, he had set up in the first place. He just used it to get a foothold.' He felt her grip tighten on his.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
' Thanks to you I am. I fear the worse for my father though.' The waters rose higher as they went on.  
  
'How did you manage to contact me?' 'Telepathy. I learned it from Shasrahla. Oh, gosh I'm sorry about your uncle. It seems that we've both lost someone to that monster.'  
  
Before they knew it they were at the end of the sewer. 'Just up this ladder and across the hall is the sanctuary.'  
  
They came to a door And found it sealed. "Where's the Key?' Asked Link.  
  
'It's somewhere in this sewer.'  
  
The retaced their steps and came across a small alcove where the waters did not reach.  
  
'Let's rest for a second' she reccommended. Zelda Leaned against the wall, and found it had no substance.'Whoa' She pulled them both thru the wall.  
  
'How do you like that?' She remarked.  
  
The picked themselves off of the ground. an ominous sound reached their ears. It was a high pitched hissing. He gripped fast upon her hand.  
  
Link lunged foreward, sword first. nothing. He swung still nothing. Link closed his eyes and focused on the sound. He leapted foreward with a swift stroke. The hissing went wild for a second and then stopped  
  
A hollow 'Clank' was heard.  
  
'The key. I wonder how that happened.' remarked Zelda  
  
. They went back to the door and unlocked it. Just down at the end of the chamber sat four large stone blocks, standing shoulder to shoulder, hindering their progress. They were too tall and slick to climb.  
  
'what now?' She inquired.  
  
'Well...' he paused and pondered.  
  
He stationed him self before the 2nd block and pushed. It went foreward for about 2 yards and stopped. Zelda realized what his plan was. She stood in front of the fourth block and pushed. Link threw his bodyweight behind it. It also moved about two yards. They then pushed the third block clearing the way.  
  
'We do make a good team.' remarked Zelda  
  
'Yeah, we do don't we.' replies Link  
  
they briefly shared a smile and came next into a small room. there was a door directly before them. They found it sealed. A switch flanked both sides. She knew what he had in mind. On three. they both pulled. One switch opened the door, the other caused the sealing to fall in. They grabbed each other and bolted through the door. Link clamped his hands over her ears to deafen the clamourous roar of the cave in. when it ended, they both were coughing up dust.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked.  
  
His ears rang a bit. "yeah just fine'  
  
They saw before them a ladder.  
  
'We're almost there. Just up.' Said Zelda. AS they climbed, he felt a knot burning in his thigh. He ignored it and wnet on. She was no more comfortable either. She felt a clamping in the small of her back. He pulled her up the to ledge and they had before them one final door.  
  
'This is it' He opened the door for her and entered into the sanctuary. There the Old sage was waiting.  
  
'Princess Zelda, You're safe! Is this your doing young man?'  
  
'Yes Sage Tellah, It was Link who saved me. from the Wizard's clutches'  
  
'Thank you', said the old sage.  
  
'It was nothing'  
  
'Come, I have dry clothes and hot food. I know you are weary, change you garments and then we will eat.' He led them each to seperate rooms. Thier clothers were left by the fire to dry and each were given warm robes. He then led them to a table where soup and bread were laid out. They sat around the table eating, saying nothing. Both were weary. Zelda finally spoke up  
  
"I promised that I'd explain everything, so here I go" She fiished her soup and began. 'Link are you familiar with the Legends?'  
  
'There are so many. I do know of a few.'  
  
'Well do you know of the Sacred Realm and the Triforce?'  
  
'Yes I know of that. But what I do know is a bit cloudy.'  
  
'Alright Link, You that the Triforce is the ultimate power?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'To who ever holds it, is granted power. 2000 ago, Ganon obtained the Triforce. He turned the once Golden Land into a twisted Dark Realm. He then raised an army and conquored Hyrule.'  
  
'Yes The Imprisoning War, I believe it was called.'  
  
'Right. Then one lone warrior arose to overthrow him.'  
  
'Yes I know that part. He was my anscestor.'  
  
'He freed the seven sages. He also wielded the Master Sword, and the Ocarina of Time. During the desive battle, He defeated Gannondorf. Afterwhich, the band of wise men sealed him away in the Sacred Realm. That seal is all that seperate's Hyrule from Ganon. Agahnim wishes to undo that seal. So he took the descendants of the sages and sent them to the Dark World. I am one of them. Agahnim, has already taken three of the Sages' descendants up into the tower, and sent them away to the Dark Realm. He said to me, "You are the final one. After Ganon has you, he will sweep over this land like a tide, and you will be powerless to stop him." That was when I contacted you, Link.'  
  
'So does he want from you?'  
  
'I am a desendant of one of the seven who sealed Ganon away during the Imprisoning War. By taking us, he can rupture the seal.'  
  
'Alright, so how do I tie into this?' Link asked.  
  
'I know your lineage. The Blood of Heroes is in you. With the knights beneath Agahnim's spell, you are my only hope. Remeber all of those odd clamaties that struck Hyrule a few years back?'  
  
'I was still young then, but I do know of them.'  
  
'Agahnim caused those. He used that as ruse to take the throne. No one knows that he has done this. I need you to stop him.'  
  
'Me? I know that I rescued you and all, but still, me?'  
  
'I know you'll have your doubts and that's just natural, but listen; I had this dream. I was standing in the courtyard, when a foul shadow arose from the base of Death Mountain. It covered all of Hyrule, the castle, the village, the forest, everything. I could do nothing to stop it. Then from out of the sky, a single pillar of light fell. I was no bigger around than an arrow, but it began from up beyond the clouds. It was as bright as the sun, glorious and radiant almost celestial. The darkness tried to consume it, but had no chance against it, and was scattered beyond the borders of Hyrule. The light flowed into a form, and it was you.'  
  
His eyes became as wide as boulders, and he moved up to the fron of his seat. 'I've had the same dream!'  
  
'You understand what you must do Then'  
  
Link nodded.  
  
Zelda smiled at him and left. 'Excuse me'  
  
'Honestly Tellah, I want vengance upon the one who killed my uncle. If that means killing the wizzard I shall. If in doing that I also free Hyrule, good.'  
  
'Link I do see why you seek that, but I also see that you are selfish, and immature. The squabbles of one young man mean nothing in the face of the danger which is threating to ravage this land. Also If you fight soley seeking revenge, you will fail. For a man bent excluivly on getting even, will easily succumb to his emotions. You must control your emotions, before you can become a true hero.  
  
'I see what you are saying.'  
  
'You cannot take on the wizard yet boy.' said Tellah. 'His magic is fierce and deadly. You will need the Master Sword of legends past.'  
  
'I thought that sword could only be used by the Hero in times of crisis' replyed Link  
  
'Such as is now. Upon the morrow, go to the village and seek the elder.'  
  
'Do you mean Sahasrahla?' inquired he.'  
  
'Yes, He will show you the way. 'But first you must rest.'  
  
'Yes I am fealing a bit weary.' Link yawned. In actuality, the adrenelin still had yet to wear down. But he was in no mood to disagree.  
  
'As well you should. All that I can accomadate for you is a pew. please forgive me'  
  
'O It's nothing' Tellah led Link over to a pew. He settled down, streached out his limbs and cracked a few joints. He lied down and went to sleep.  
  
Zelda came by and covered him with a blanket. She settled his head to rest upon her lap, but was careful not to wake him. She looked at him domant, serene, still. She brought the tips of her fingers across his face, down to his shoulders and arms and back and again. His skin felt rough and dry, but she liked the way he felt. When she touched him, she noticed that he'd calm a little.  
  
Tellah came over to check on them before he himself went to bed as well  
  
"I do think that he is an answer to prayers.' Stated Zelda  
  
'Have faith. I knew that we would not be abandoned, Just as He promised to us.'  
  
'I'll save Hyrule Zelda. Don't worry.' She tenderly kissed his brow. He covered her hand with his, which rested upon his shoulder. She dozed off as well.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Begining

Chapter III The Begining  
  
He awoke just shorly after the breaking of dawn. Oddly he did not feel weary inspite of the few short hours which he slumbered. He Looked over at Zelda who's lap his head was resting peacefully upon. She still was dormant. He arose slowly not wishing to rouse her. Link loked at her and smiled. He draped his blanket over her serene and delicate from. Tellah greeted him and led him to a table where a modest breakfast was set out.  
  
'I'm going to find the elder this morning.'  
  
'I have a map for you with his house marked'  
  
They said little both were suddenly hungry. 'Do you think the wizard knows about me?'  
  
'Almost certainly.'  
  
'Than will he know where Zelda is?'  
  
'Possibly it is hard to say. She maybe able to block his powers. I will hide her here. Agahnim cannot enter into this Holy place. Hopefully after you defete him, the soldiers will regain their sanity.'  
  
After his repast, he collected his sword and shield. Tellah gave him a leather knapsack with a few rupees and a few what nots. Just as he was about to exit Zelda came to him.  
  
'Did you sleep well?' asked Link. She let free a long streched out yawn. 'Yes I did.' The two of them simply stood still staying nothing. 'Thank you Link. You saved my life.'  
  
Perhaps she was correct, but he thought nothing of it. 'Youre welcome.'  
  
His eyes were brown like fine leather. She looked into his them and saw fear. Fear of what lay ahead. Fear that his burden would overwhelm him. He was unsure of being a lone beacon. How could he, a single young man, liberate an entire kingdom from an arcane evil. And she also noticed a certain very evident fear. It was a fear for, She couldn't quite tell for what it was. She dwealt on it a little longer. When in dawned on her it became very clear. It was a fear for her. She also saw hope. The Heroes of the ages past had their blood in his veins. Somehow through him, the work would be done.  
  
'Be careful out there Link. I know you can save Hyrule.'  
  
He swallowed. They shared a smile. 'I will'  
  
She gave him a sweet little 'Good luck kiss' He loved the way her soft lips felt upon his cheek. It was ethreal and gave him a warmth that filled him from head to toe. Like a bowl of mother's soup on a cold winter's day. She watched him as he exited the holy area  
  
Tellah approached Zelda. 'You wish you were going with him no?'  
  
'More than anything.' she looked at the old loyal sage. 'I should be the one out there fighting to save Hyrule. I had no right to drag Link into this. I should be fighting my own battles.'  
  
'I see what you are saying Princess. What good would it be if Agahnim were to slay you as he did your father? How would Hyrule be rescued then? But I believe that the Exalted has chosen Link to do His work. It is not your own will that Link should save Hyrule, but the will of The Most High. And what The Most High wills, cannot be denied. Not even to he who holds the Triforce.'  
  
'I hope so'  
  
'Have faith dear Princess. I have no doubt He will see us through'. Link was greeted by a fine morning. The sky was blue as cobalt and was streaked by bands of silver and white. The sun shone gloriously sending down shafts of gold upon the wet ground. The knolls glistened with fresh dew, like opals scattered in a field of elmeralds. The leves were begining their twilight. The branches were clothed in shades of deep green, copper red, firey orange, and brazen yellow. A mockingbird gave his song up as an offering, seemingly aware of the appraoching danger.  
  
The road to Kakariko was wet and raw. His boots made a squishing sound in the muddy road, Still damp from the prior night's torrent, as he walked. It was surprisingly empty. He saw not a person or carriage or even squirrel or rabbit. It took him a good half an hour if not more to get to the village. His eyes roved across the path keeping vigiliant, should the wizard have left a snare for him. Luckily none had been laid.  
  
He entered into the village gates. The streets were empty as the road was. He checked the map, and went to the house that Tellah had marked. He knocked.  
  
'Who is it"; asked an elderly lady.  
  
'It's Link.' he answered.  
  
'Oh come on in Link.'  
  
. he took off his boots so as not to track any mud and entered. She bade him to sit which he did. 'What brings you to town upon this fine morning Link?'  
  
'Well I am looking for Sahasrahla. Sage Tellah told me to come here'  
  
'Well Shasrahla has not been here in weeks. After the wizard began collecting his victims he simply said, "So. I see that it has begun" and just left. You know how those old wise men are always going off into seclusion looking for enlightenment and knowledge.'  
  
'Do you know where he is?'  
  
'No like I said you know how old wise men are. WHy are you seeking him- wait I bet I know. You want the Power don't you?'  
  
You mean the Triforce? no. Sage Tellah sent me after the Master Sword.'  
  
'Good. I hope that you have a better head on your shoulders than to be involved in such a mad quest.' It then sank in on her of what else Link had said. 'Oh so you are the one who Sahasrahla spoke of.  
  
Link knitted his brow. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well he said, "If the Sages' desendents are starting to vanish, than some dark force is approaching. The time of Cataclisym draws near. Soon The Hero will arrive." That's what he said.'  
  
'Oh really.'  
  
'So you seek the Sword?'  
  
Link nodded  
  
'What can you tell me about it?'  
  
'Well' began the lady, 'I hear that that Sword repells evil. Legends say that It is second only to the Triforce in power. It was created by an ancient race 2000 years ago in a time of great turmoil. They say that it is sleeping in the depths of the Lost Woods. Well Link, I'm sorry I could not be of greater help to you. If ever you need anything, let me know. If you can find our grandson, He'll know where Sahasrahla is.'  
  
Link thanked the kindly old woman and went on his way. He did find it a little bit odd that the elder's grandson knew and not his wife.  
  
On the street, he found a sign. It read,  
  
'WANTED:'  
  
a very crude drawing of him was shown.  
  
'This rouge has kidnapped the princess. He is very dangerous. Notify a sodier if he is seen--  
  
The King'  
  
'This can't be good.'  
  
How could he know? What was worse, Link had very little idea of what he was facing. He'd have to make his stop in the village brief. Link went by the town square. Over by the weathercrock, a young boy sat down, not really concerned with what went on.  
  
'Hey mister I know you.' stated the boy in a matter-of-a-fact tone.  
  
'Do you?' answered Link cautiously. He stopped and turned.  
  
'Yep. You're the kidnapper.'  
  
Link's heart began to race.  
  
'Yeah so.'  
  
'I here the King's got a pretty good price on your head. Do you know what a boy like me could do with that kind of money?'  
  
'He can do more than what's good for him.'  
  
'You got that right.'  
  
'So you gonna turn me in?'  
  
'Nah. besides, I know you're good guy and all.'  
  
'Thanks kid. Hey I'm wodering if you know where Sahasrala is.' 'You mean Grandpa? He's out over in the Eastern Palace.'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
All Link had to do know was leave the village. He ducked along side a fence. He could armoured foot falls on the other side. His pace accelerated. He moved along side, keeping his head below the fence. He saw a chicken in his view. It looked at Link, and started to squawk.  
  
'Stop! Hush!' he tried to keep his voice down. It kept on squabbling, as though it were after the bounty. Link's anger began to flair up. This sparked an idea.  
  
He ran over to the chicken and took it up into his arms. Confused, it kept squawking. Link cast it out across the length of the street. He then gave chase. When, he came within reach of it, he'd dive, and take a hold if it, only to cast it out again. Link repeted this. When he, was near the boundry of the village, he dove. Instead of grasping the chicken, his hands came upon a set of boots. Link looked up. A soldier stood holding the chicken. Link cursed between breaths. He stood up wearily, his heart going a mile a second.  
  
'This your's son.'  
  
'Y,yes he is, sir.'  
  
The gaurd threw the bird back to Link. 'Careful now boy.'  
  
'Thank you. Thank you sir.'  
  
'Go on you way now.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
Link expelled a heavy lungfull of air, and wipe the sweat from his brow.  
  
'Thank you,' said Link to the chicken, 'All of Hyrule is in your debt.'  
  
with that Link left the village.  
  
The land that he walked across was a steady plain. A few hills rolled by here and there. Still he encountered not a thing as he walked. It took him the rest of the day and well into the night to reach the Eastern Palace. Much of it was in ruins. It was dark so he was careful. He saw a meager fire burning from within a small stone hut. He investigated and there an old man sat silent and still in the torch light.  
  
'Who is it?' he asked.  
  
'My name is Link. Are you Sahasrahla?'  
  
'Indeed lad I am. What is it that you seek?'  
  
'The Master Sword. I was told to find you.'  
  
'O really. Who told you to seek me?'  
  
'Sage Tellah.'  
  
'Figures he would.'  
  
'The Sword cannot be all that you seek, why do you wish to wield it?'  
  
'The wizzard killed my uncle.'  
  
'Revenge. Or is it justice, I do confuse the two. The Master Sword cannot be used for revenge. What did you say your name was? you know how us aged folk are we forget easily. Speak up now.'  
  
'Link. My name is Link.' he was sure to emphasize.  
  
'Alright then Link, It's Link right?'  
  
'Yes My name is Link.'  
  
'I once knew a Link, he was--no wait, that wasn't me.'  
  
Link rolled his eyes. The Master sword cannot be wielded by just anyone. obtaining the sword is no easy task. To wield it, One must first pass a test.'  
  
'What "test?"'  
  
'It has been written,  
  
"The Hero's triumpth on Cataclysm's eve  
  
Wins three symbols of vitrue  
  
The Master Sword then will retrieve  
  
And will keep the knight's line true"'  
  
'"Three symbols?"' Link reiterated with an arched brow.  
  
'Yes'  
  
'If that is what it takes.'  
  
'I must ask lad, why did Tellah send you after the sword?'  
  
Link relayed to him of the events of the previous night. Upon hearing this, Sahasrahla knitted his brow grimly and shook his head nearly in tears.  
  
'I see. I see that things have fallen to such a low piont. This is as I have always feared.' he paused to recollect him self. 'If you want the first pendant, It is in the Palace ruins. If you can bring it back here, You may be able to have proven yourself worthy. we shall see. Go now.'  
  
'Alright I'll do it.' Link left the Elder's abode.  
  
'Is he the one that You have elected?' asked the elder shortly after Link's departure. He let out a broad weary, and exaspirated sigh. 'How long must we wait'  
  
He spent about ten miniutes walking to the Palace ruins. The structure looked like a stack of books that had collapsed down upon itself.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' Link wondered.  
  
He took in a lungful of fresh air and entered the door His enterance sprung a trap. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the palace, a boulder came rumbling towards him like a freight train.  
  
'O--' the words became lodged in his throat. His eyes begame as large as bowls. He darted to one side as the boulder crashed into the enterance way. Looking at it, he realized that escape was now impossible.  
  
'What have I got myself into?'  
  
  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
